World War: MinecrafteX
by CrappyTreeHugger42
Summary: The war between NodeX and TacoDeXiahas been going on for centuries. Today, I'm going to tell you the story from the beginning, to now. LAME SUMMARY! CONTAINS A FEW VOCALOID NAMES. NOT EBOUGH FOR A CROSSOVER, HOWEVER. Rated: M for Sexual Content and Language
1. Chapter 1

**HERRO! Today I'm starting a MINECRAFT fanfiction! I has a bunch of friends on MC so, I'm gonna be making up a story about me and them! SO YEAH!**

**3****rd**** Person POV!**

There once was a world known as… MINECRAFT. On this land, there was many, many kingdoms. Today, we will learn about 2 of these kingdoms; NodeXia and TacoDeXia. NodeXia is a… well, 'peaceful' land that was ruled by a great king, Odium Devonix. This kindom was the biggest in the world of Minecraft. TacoDeXia, however, was harshe, vicious and loved war. This land was ruled by, Rin StoopidPoopid.

NodeXia has survived from 5000 B.C all the way to 2033 A.D. TacoDeXia has survived from 3541 B.C till 2034 A.D. These kingdoms have been battling for millenniums. It all started when a peasent, Rin StoopidPoopid, started to rebel against NodeXia…

"Rin-chan, where is all the bread? We had 3 loaves before…" Luka Anya848 said. (Last names based on Usernames..) Luka had been starving for ages, with her knuckles bleeding from doing free labor of pounding corn. 14 hours a day, she worked, for free. Rin StoopidPoopid, Luka's roommate/BFF had been begging for gold coins on the streets for hours today. Rin stomped into the room with only 3 gold coins, only enough for a half loaf of bread. "What?!" Rin screamed, "We're out of bread?! The mice must've gotten it!" She threw the copper can on the old wood table that groaned as she slammed it.

Luka looked at her bleeding hands. She could see bare bone. "Ugh. I wish my mother would let me live with her, again." She sighed. Rin looked at the can. "Luka, I hate Notch dang NodeXia!" She announced. Luka flinched from hearing this. "Rin! Where else could we go?!" Luka exclaimed. Rin only grunted.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Some was knocking at their door. Ninjan, a merchant, walked inside. "Ninjan!" Rin greeted. She ran up and hugged the merchant. Ninjan chuckled. "I smuggled a few coins for ya' guys. Here, 10 gold coins!" He said as he flung 10 coins into the can on the table. Luka looked at him with a small smile. "Um, thanks, erm, sir…" She said shyly. Luka was a loner and socially awkward. She didn't handle conversations well.

Rin and Luka walked up to an abandoned kingdom once ruled by the Unicorn species. The kingdom was in good shape. "Here it is, Luka, our new home." Rin said. Luka only stared at it.

They suddenly heard sobbing to their right. "Huh?" Rin asked. They walked over to see a lone Unicorn, sobbing at the dead body in front of her. Rin and Luka ran over.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked the unicorn. The girl looked at them in horror. As if, she was frightened of them. "D-don't hurt me! Please!" She begged. Luka bit her bottom lip. "It's ok." She said.

The girl got up and wiped her eyes. "So, you won't hurt me?" She asked shyly. "No way!" Luka said. The girl smiled. "My name is Andy Skew! Nice to meet you guys!" She introduced. Luka smiled. "My name's Luka Anya848 and this is Rin StoopidPoopid!" She said.

"Is there any extra coins..?" Rin asked suddenly. Andy let go of the shake that her and Luka has exchanged. "Oh, yes!" She answered. She smirked. "You wanna start a kingdom. Don't you?" She asked.

Rin nodded. "Wanna help?" Rin asked. Andy smiled. "Sure." She said.

Andy knew where everyone hid their money. Soon, they had 17 big giant bags full of gold coins. That was only half of it. Andy also seemed to be as shy as Luka.

Unicorns looked like humans except for a few things; they had a horn on their heads, and they had wings. Luka didn't mind. Rin didn't, either.

"Luka-chan?" Rin roused Luka as it was about 1:30 A.M, and they were sleeping in an old hut near the Kingdom gates. Luka grunted as if to say "What?". Rin answered, "Can you head over to NodeXia and get the peasants and merchants and townspeople to come over here? Andy already used magic to clean up the kingdom."

Luka slowly got out from under her covers and walked over to an old wardrobe and put on a red and white frilled dress. Then, she put on some moccasins and ran out of the hut towards NodeXia.

Luka had persuaded 27 peasants, 15 merchants and 6 townspeople to come to the new kingdom. Luka thought that it was a good number of people. But, Rin didn't think so.

"WHAT?!" Rin screamed as she only saw 48 citizens walk into the gates of the new kingdom. Luka only shrugged. "It's 48 people, it's a good start!" She complained to Rin.

Rin just shrugged and walked back to her hut.

_That's not a 'good' start! _She thought hotheadedly.

**Well, my computer is acting weird with spacing so.. I hope it's good…**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

A male shadow staggered across the barren desert. It was a cold, cold night, and the man only wore a few rags. For he was in need of food, water and coins. Those, in which, were very scarse that any being would give up. The man came across an old kingdom. What's the harm? He thought. He walked inside, and came across a small hut. Inside the hut, were two sleeping girls in one bed. For there were no there beds in the hut. The man looked at them. Should I wake them up? He asked himself.

The man decided yes. But, which one would he rouse? The brunette or blonde? He decided the blonde. The blonde had short hair, a purple nightgown and a purple bow on her little head. The brunette, however, was quite different. She had long hair, a white nightgown and wore nothing upon her head.

He walked over to the bed, and stood over it. "Miss, miss." He whispered. The blonde opened her eyes, to see a man looking over her. "Who are you?!" She asked. The man smiled. "Th' name's Hunt'r CreepermanH. Pleasure to meet y'all." He said, "Who are YOU, missy?" The blonde crossed her arms and scowled, "My name's Rin. Rin StoopidPoopid. Call me , Mistress Rin , or Queen Rin. Nothing other. Here, let me take you to another hut for the night."

Rin got up and threw a velvet robe over her nightgown. She took Hunter by the wrist, and dragged him nextdoor. "Here you go." Rin said. Hunter looked up and asked, "May I have some coins?" Rin looked at him and yelled, "No!" And left.

* * *

When Rin got back to the hut, Luka was waiting for her. "Where have you been? I've been worried." She said. Rin chuckled as she got out some oats to make oatmeal for breakfast.

"It was nothing." She said.

"Ok."

Someone knocked at the door, and Andy came in. "Oh, hello Andy!" Luka greeted. Andy smiled as she retuerned, "Hi, Luka!" Andy sat at the sandstone table and chatted with Luka as Rin made some oatmeal.

"Breakfast is ready! Helpy selfy!" Rin cheerfully said. The two chatter-boxes got up and got their food, and sat back down.

"I looked at the castle today, it's in great shape. Only 2 bedrooms are damaged, so you can move in today!" Andy said.

"Correction, we." Rin said.

Andy just thought that she would stay in a hut, but, she was going to move in.

The three amigos walked to the castle. It had beautiful cobblestone walls. When the three walked inside, they were amazed.

The main room of the castle had red and brown walls, and a sandstone floor. "It's so pretty." Rin commented. Luka and Andy nodded in reply.

Rin decided to go to the master bedroom; her room. Andy and Luka walked to the garden. The garden had flowers of all kinds, and were many shapes and sizes. There was a white bench in the middle. The two sat on it.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Luka awed as she looked around the garden. Andy replied, "Yes, it is."

Luka and Andy looked at eachother in silence. "So, have you ever... 'liked' someone." Andy asked suddenly. Luka's cheeks turned crimson. "Uh, I can't answer that..." She said.

Andy smiled. "I have, she's sitting right next to me." She said. Luka's face turned even more crimson. Andy and Luka held hands and their faces leaned closer together.

And they kissed.

A.N: Good chapter... right? Idk... I'm sorta going on a YOLO motto... Whatever. I did this on my tablet somehow... it was tough but... I did it!

Byeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Rin accidentally walked into the garden at the wrong time. She saw Luka and Andy kiss.

"Erm..." She said when she saw the two. They quickly took their heads away from eachother and their faces turned crimson. Luka quickly got up and ran out of the garden.

"Luka! Wait!" Andy said as she, too, got up and ran out of the garden. She ran to Luka's room, where Luka was crying. She never wanted to tell Rin that she liked girls, but, Rin found out, accidentally.

"Luka..." Andy trailed off. She sat on the bed, next to Luka. She put her arm around her. "It's gonna be ok." Andy mollified her.

Luka nodded and wiped her tears. It would be ok... maybe.

* * *

Rin walked to the front door of the castle, for someone was knocking at it. She opened the door, it was Ninjan. Rin plastered a wide smile at her face as she screqmed, "Ninjan!" And hugged him.

Ninjan chuckled as he returned the hug. "Well, I see you're doing good runnin' a kingdom, there." He commented. Rin let go of the hug and invited him in. "Lunch is almost ready." She said.

In those times, weathly women were to change into nice clothing for meals. So, Rin put on a pink, puffy, frilly dress. Luka, put on a red and white, slim and long dress. Andy put on a very nice polo shirt and a gray skirt.

Lunch today: Pho. Pho is an Asian dish that many people eat today.

Rin sat on an end of the dining table. Luka and Andy sat on one side, while Ninjan sat on the other end of the table.

Luka and Andy barely ate, for they were talking like crazh to eachother. Rin and Ninjan, ate everything on their plates. "Well, I must head back to NodeXia." Ninjan announced. Rin walked him to the door. She opened it for him. "Well, goodbye Ninjan! Come back tomorrow!" She said. As he rode away on his horse.

The next day, Rin waited anxiously for Ninjan to return. She had a secret crush on him. As he said, at dinnertime, he returned.

Rin heard the knock and opened the door immeadiatly. Ninjan was their with a blonde next to him. "Hello, Rin! I brought my wife with me today so you could meet her!" Ninjan said.

Something burned inside Rin then. Her heart. Jealousy came over her. Ninjan's wife, had to be eliminated.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner today: Salad with bread and wine.

"Rin, it has been so nice to finally meet you!" Ninjan's wife said as she ranted on about how her husband has always talked about Rin. Rin looked interested, but really, she was plotting Ninjan's wife's death. She kept glancing at the knife. She had an idea. An evil smile crept up on her face as she got up, and excused herself and Luka, from the room.

"What is it, Rin?" Luka asked as they walked into the garden together. Luka had a puzzled look she had no idea what Rin was thinking. Rin sat down on the bench and said, "Luka, where do we keep the kitchen knives?" Luka flinched from hearing such a question. "They keep 'em in the drawer under the icebox." She answered. Rin smiled as to say, 'Thank you and ran out of the garden.

Luka stood there, puzzled. Andy walked in after Rin had just left. "Why is Rin running like a mad man?" She asked. Luka shrugged. They walked out of the garden, to finish their meals.

"My, twas a great supper! May Serline and I stay for the night. Oh, I'm sorry, Serline is my wife!" Ninjan said after the meal. Luka and Andy nodded.

Rin was in her bedroom. Waiting. And waiting. And waiting, for midnight to come. When it finally came, she took her knife, and walked to Ninjan's room.

Ninjan and Serline were sleeping soundly on the bed. Rin smiled to herself, this was the last time for Serline to sleep.

"One, two, Freddy's comin' for you." Rin sang quietly to herself, "Three, four, shut the door." She took a step closer to Serline.

"Five, six, crucafix." Stepped closer... "Seven, eight, stay up late." She stepped and looked over the sleeping Serline. "Nine, ten, never sleep again."

And she stabbed her, Serline screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Luka had a bad feeling one night. A feeling that... someone would be hurt. So, she decided to walk to the garden to relax for a moment. She walked past Ninjan and Serline's room, and she saw Rin, with a knife. A big. Butcher. Knife. Luka decided to watch this. Rin sang a song. It went:

"One, two, Freddy's comin' for you."

"Three, four, shut the door."

"Five, six, crucifix."

"Seven, eight, stay up late."

"Nine, ten, never sleep again."

Luka saw a sight that she would never forget. Rin had stabbed Serline. Serline screamed, and Rin disappeared into the darkness of a secret passageway.

Luka ran back to her room. She was scared of Rin, now. Scared.

* * *

Breakfast Today: Porridge

Andy had woken up to the sound of the birds singing outside. Her eyemask fell down to her neck, and she quickly put a bow in the back of her hair to keep it out of the way. She yawned and walked out of the room for breakfast. She heard a faint sound of crying while passing Ninjan and Serline's room. She decided to check on them.

She opened the door, and gasped. Serline lay dead on the bed. Ninjan sat beside her, sobbing. "H-how?" Andy gasped. She rembered Rin's evil smile.

Andy knew, Rin killed Serline. She stormed down the hallway towards the dining hall.

Andy slammed her hand on the dining table. "What the HELL were you thinking?!" She demanded. Rin innocently smiled. "By what means do you mean, 'What the hell'?" She asked.

Andy scowled at her. "You know what I mean you little spoiled bitch!" She screamed. Rin evily smiled. "You can't proove ANYTHING." She whispered. Andy grimaced. "Fuck you." She said and then, she walked back to the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Luka walked to the dining hall for breakfast as she saw Andy, furiously rushing to the garden. Luka just shrugged and sat down to eat.

"Oh, hello, Luka." Rin said very deviously. Luka stopped eating as she said this. "Er... Hi?" Luka returned. She lost her appitite and decided to go to the market for some new clothing.

The population grew rapidly from only 3 to 48 to even 1,000. Many people liked the freedom of this dear kingdom of TacodeXia.

* * *

Luka walked down the busy streets of the market. It was windy and Luka wore a hat. It blew off her head and landed in the hands of a beautiful young woman. She looked Luka and smiled as she walked over to her. "This must be yours," she said. She had tan hair and very pale skin.

Luka nodded. "Yes, it is mine! Thank you for returning it!" Luka claimed honestly. The woman smiled. "My name's Vannessa. What's yours, Miss?" She asked.

Luka answered, "Luka. Luka Anya848. People call me Misstress Luka. But, I like just Luka." Vannessa smiled and nodded.

Luka put her hat back on. A man ran up to the two. "'Nessa! I've been searching long 'n far for you!" The man exclaimed. Vannessa smiled.

"I'm sorry, Garry! This woman, Luka, lost her pretty hat! So, I gave it back to her." Vannessa claimed.

Garry nodded and said, "Nice to meet 'ya, Luka. Th' name's Garry." Luka smiled and nodded.

Andy ran up behind Luka and huggedher from behind. "Woah!" Luka screamed from fright. Andy giggled.

"Oh, hi, Andy!" Luka said as she realised that Andy had hugged her. They quickly kissed as Luka introduced Vannessa and Garry to her.

"Well, we must be on our way. Bye Vannessa and Garry!" Luka waved as her and Andy went to go and get sweets.

* * *

Rin decided to go and get into daywear as someone knocked on the castle door. It was Hunter.

"Hello, Misstress Rin!" Hunter greeted. Rin plastered a fake smile on her face. "Come in." She invited.

Rin ran up the stairs to her room. She looked through her closet and picked out a tan and purple gown to wear.

Hunter decided to creep on Rin. He cracked the door to Rin's room open a little bit. Rin's bare back was to him.

She threw the dress over her head. Hunter ran up and hugged her. "AH!" Rin screamed.

"Rin, why are you so beautiful?" Hunter asked in a low, sexy voice. Rin's eyes widened and she sqealed as Hunter sqeezed her bosoms.

"Hunter! Get off me!" Rin kept screaming. It was no use. Hunter had vileated her.

* * *

**Well, Hunter is quite the raper. Yep, creepy shit. Deal with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEI! Long time no see! ANOTHER CHAPPY YAY!**

Luka and Andy walked into the kingdom of NodeXia. It had been a long time.

"Andy," Luka told her, "I need to see someone… at the Palace."

Xxxxx

"How dare you! I will not let my daughter act this way!" Queen Rachel screamed at her daughter, Nicole.

Nicole yawned. She didn't care. "But Mom! What the heck is wrong with rock climbing… in a dress?!" She exclaimed.

Queen Rachel, whom was filled with rage, lectured her daughter some more. "Odium! Get your buttin here!" Rachel called for her husband after about 5 minutes of screaming at her daughter.

King Odium walked into the room, holding a can of vodka. Yes, it was a thing back then. "What happened this time, Nicole?" He asked.

Nicole replied, "I went rock climbing with Sandy… in a dress…" Odium laughed, "WHAT?! That's why I'm here! What a silly thing!"

King Odium never cared about what his daughter did. But, Queen Rachel did.

Someone knocked on the door, and Queen Rachel went to get it. Nicole followed her, while Odium went to get more booze.

Xxx

Rachel opened the door. "Th' hell are you?" She asked the two girls about the age of 18 that were standing outside of the door. Both brunettes. One was a… a UNICORN?! Rachel thought that she had destroyed them!

The taller one stepped forward. "How dare you call me… 'You'! I must-and will- be called by my RIGHTFUL name damnit! It's Mistress Luka. And this is Mistress Andy." She screamed. Nicole giggled and Rachel gave her a glare.

"What are _you_ the Mistress of?" Rachel demanded. Luka smiled and replied, "TacodeXia."

Further more, I want to see your daughter."

Nicole steped forward. "Luka… That name…" She murmered. Luka… Anya… 848…! "L-Luka!" Nicole screamed and hugged Luka. They both giggled.

Luka and Nicole were childhood best friends. They would always hang out at the hanging gardens after school. But, soon, Nicole's mother, Queen Rachel, wanted to keep Nicole away from-what she so calls- peasants. Luka never heard from Nicole again.

Nicole and Luka walked back into the castle. And Rachel slammed the door on Andy.

"W-What?" Andy realized. Her eyes started to tear up. "I-I've lost my best friend!" She cried. She took out her daggers and stabbed the door many times. "LUKA!" She kept crying out.

But, Luka had moved on.

Xxx

Ninjan was packing his clothing to go back to NodeXia, when he heard a scream… from Rin. He gasped and ran out of his room screaming, "Rin!"

When he got to her room, he saw something so evil. Rin was being sexually harassed by the Hunter kid.

"Aw, c'mon baby!" Hunter said, trying to grab Rin.

"N-No! Get off me!" Rin cried back.

"Baby, you'll never escape _me_." Hunter said. With that, he slammed Rin's bedroom door, locking it with a key. He threw the key under the door. Rin screamed even louder.

"I gotcha!" He said while he grabbed Rin. She screamed again. "L-let go!" She cried.

Ninjan tried to open the door from the outside. But, the key hole was on the inside. "Rin!" Ninjan cried.

Hunter threw Rin on her bed and sneered, "C'mon, let's have some fun!"

**RAPE SCENE! Yay! Find out next week or something to see what happens! Bye!**


End file.
